Mantén tu corazón firme
by Earendil Amarth
Summary: Takeru y Hikari están esperando a su segundo hijo, el problema es que nacerá apenas un año después de haber tenido al primero. La burlas por parte de sus amigos no se hacen esperar, y a Taichi no le hace nada de gracia. De modo que ambos terminan hablando toda una tarde sobre sus inseguridades y el futuro por venir [Para Manosfrias por el Intercambio Navideño del foro Proyecto 1-8]
1. La noche previa

_Digimon no me pertenece ni su historia y personajes. Esto lo hago solo por diversión._

* * *

 ** _Mantén tu corazón firme_**

* * *

Nuestras miradas se cruzan en intervalos de unos segundos, y no puedo mantener la presión que con sus ojos en mi provee mi cuñado. Taichí está sentado frente a mí, solo separados por una pequeña mesa rectangular con un par de cervezas, temó por que en cualquier momento se me lance encima de mí y la mesa no se lo impida.

Su mirada pesa como cien kilogramos de acero macizo, su respiración es como un huracán de incertidumbre y su labio retorcido es como un juez listo para dar el veredicto final: Culpable.

No me ha dicho porque me ha citado en nuestro bar favorito, pero no necesita decírmelo porque yo sé bien la razón. Y para que se entienda lo que está por suceder aquí debemos remontar esta historia al día anterior cuando en este mismo bar, en esta misma mesa, estábamos todos nuestros amigos y nosotros dos.

 _El día había sido hermoso y Hikari y yo recibimos por la mañana la segunda mejor notica que pudiéramos recibir en el último año._

 _En la mañana de aquel día habíamos ido a ver al médico que atendía a mi esposa cada que tenía algún problema de mujer o en otros casos; la bendición de verificar si estaba embarazada. Y nos dio la gran noticia que una pareja puede recibir en cualquier momento._

 _Caminábamos alegres por las calles de Odaiba ansiosos por llegar al bar que nos encantaba y a nuestros amigos: El bar Digimon._

 _El nombre era peculiar, pero el local era estupendo. Ofrecía un bar con su barra para atender a la clientela, mesas alargadas con sillones con respaldo en tapiz rojo, y en el extremo norte del lado contrario de la entrada un escenario se levantaba para quien quisiera participar en el Karaoke._

— _Estoy ansiosa por dar las nuevas —mi amada esposa no podía dejar de sonreír._

— _Estoy seguro que todos se alegraran._

 _Hikari asintió entusiasmada. Estaba seguro que mi esposa estaba creando un escenario en su cabeza de como daríamos la noticia y la reacción de nuestros amigos y hermanos._

 _Un día antes me di a la tarea de citar a todos en el bar a la misma hora, la invitación no era nada extraño; casi todas las noches nos veíamos en el bar para convivir después de nuestros trabajos. Estaba seguro que no sospecharían nada._

 _Seguimos nuestro trayecto hasta que llegamos a un pequeño edificio de un solo piso, la decoración de la fachada era sencilla y poco llamativo. Quizás era una de las razones por la que el lugar no era tan popular como otros, y eso nos agradaba para poder tener un lugar tranquilo donde pasar bien los momentos entre nosotros._

 _Entramos al bar y no tardamos en ubicar a todos nuestros amigos, que ya nos esperaban en la mesa de siempre. La mesa al final con dos largos sofás rojos y un par de sillas de madera._

 _Animados charlaban unos con otros, creando en el bar un ambiente agradable junto con los otros comensales. Sora charlaba con Mimi mientras sus novios (nuestros hermanos) charlaban entre ellos. Joe con su novia charlaba con Izzy sobre temas que solo ellos entendían. Somos un grupo variado, pero eso nos hace ser tan unidos._

 _Nos aproximamos y quien nos vio primero fue Sora, que por algún motivo sentí que ya sabía la razón del porque estaban todos reunidos allí. Mire a mi esposa para tener esas charlas telepáticas que solemos tener._

— _ **¿Se lo has dicho a Sora?**_

— _ **No, amor, ¿Cómo crees que…**_

— _ **Hikari Yagami, no me mientas que te conozco como la palma de mi mano.**_

 _La mirada de mi esposa se dulcifico dándome a entender que si le había dicho, pero no podía evitarlo. Sora es su cuñada y mejor amiga, una noticia como esa no la podía ocultar por mucho. La alegría que la embargaba tenía que salir de su sistema con otra mujer si no quería explotar._

 _Mimi se pe4rcato de nuestra presencia cuando noto que Sora no le estaba haciendo caso de la plática que entablaban. Una vez que se dio cuenta de nosotros hizo que los demás notaran nuestra presencia, y lo saludos no se hicieron esperar._

 _Taichi fue directo a su hermana y empezaron a platicar sobre una nueva disputa que tenía con su novia. Mi hermano me tomo del hombro y me invito a tomar asiento a su lado. Hikari siempre era la intermediaria entre el castaño y la pelirroja, tenía que ser la voz de la razón para esos dos tercos, y hoy en día sigue siendo esa juez imparcial que los hace ver en sus errores._

 _La plática no se hizo esperar y todos hablamos con todos y de todos los temas. Mi hermano me comenzó a platicar que una disquera estaba interesado en su grupo, y Mimi no se aguantó en presumir a su novio roquero. Un par de burlas por parte de Taichi, que obligo a Izzy que le siguiera el juego, hacia mi hermano, y un juego entre las amigas hicieron que todo marchara a la noche a la perfección. Pero todo cambio cuando el mesero llego para tomar nuestro pedido de lo que deseábamos beber._

 _Los hombres pedimos cerveza mientras que Mimi pidió una piña colada, y Sora una bebida con nombre extravagante que un hombre jamás pediría. Y cuando el mesero le pregunto a mi esposa que deseaba tomar todo se revelo._

— _Un agua mineral —pidió, mi castaña._

 _No paso ni un segundo cuando Mimi hizo el cálculo de lo que todos habían pedido al mesero, y haciendo la cuenta armo el rompecabezas._

— _¡No puede ser! —grito, con vigor._

— _¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te has vuelto loca? —recrimino Taichi._

— _Bobo, ¿que no lo ves?_

— _¿Qué?_

— _La sonrisa que jamás desaparece, la mano derecha pasando por su vientre cada cinco minutos por parte de Hiakri. Las manos sudorosas de Takeru y la mirada nerviosa que te dedica cada que le hablas —la castaña no dejaba de ver a la pareja con esa singular alegría que la caracterizaba—. Tu hermana está embarazada de nuevo._

— _¡¿Qué?!_

 _Taichi salto de su asiento asustando a las mesas aledañas._

— _¿Es cierto, Kari?_

 _La pequeña de los Yagami se sonrojo y un poco avergonzada por la descripción tan detallada por parte de Mimi asintió con alegría. Las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar y los abrazos se dieron, pero pronto llegaron las burlas._

— _Apenas va un año del primero y ya van por el segundo?_

— _Sí que se han puesto hacer la tarea, chicos._

 _Yamato y Mimi fueron los primeros en soltar las bromas, y esto desato que Sora, Izzy y hasta Joe entraran en el juego. Pero de todos los presentes, y él que no se nos escapaba por su ausencia en las bromas, Taichi era el único quien no entraba participaba en el buen ambiente._

 _Entre risas incomodas busque con la mirada de mi esposa quien recibía una broma de parte de la otra castaña del grupo._

 _Mientras buscaba los ojos de mi amada, sentía como la miradas penetrante de mi cuñado se clavaba en mi nuca, como buscando un punto para asesinarme. Soy consciente de que cualquier tema que involucrara a su hermana en un acto que a él no le gustara siempre reaccionaria de esa manera._

 _Al final, Hikari se encontró con mi mirada y entablamos otra conversación telepática en forma urgente. Esta táctica era utilizada por todos nosotros en este tipo de momentos en que se requería la ayuda de alguien._

— _ **Taichi me va a matar.**_

— _ **¿Qué? Por supuesto que no**_ _—Hikari rodó sus ojos, dando poca importancia a mis palabras —._ _ **Esta más que feliz por nosotros.**_

 _Entorne mi mirada hacia el hermano de mi novia y lo vi mirándome sin pestañar. Taichi sonreía pero esa no era un arco perfecto con su lado convexo en su parte inferior. Se trataba más de una mueca disfrazada de sonrisa, y su ceño ligeramente fruncido se camuflaba con sus facciones juguetonas y la falsa sonrisa._

 _En ese momento se me ocurrió hacer un ejercicio donde si tapabas la parte superior del rostro del castaño podría ver que estaba feliz, pero si tapabas la parte inferior se trataba de un psicópata mirando su nueva víctima. Y eso último me asustaba, lo conocía a la perfección._

— _ **Feliz puede ser por su sobrino, pero no por quien lo procreo.**_

— _ **No seas tontito.**_

 _Hice el intento de dejar a un lado la insistente mirada de mi cuñado y disfrutar de la velada. Mis amigos dejaron las bromas que molestaron a Taichi y me incomodaron para dar paso a una charla sobre el futuro._

— _Es bonito que Tommy tenga una hermana tan pronto —confesó Sora—. Podrán llevarse muy bien al ser casi de la edad, y ya los puedo ver jugueteando por toda la casa que se acaban de comprar._

— _Eso es muy lindo —dijo, una Hikari ilusionada._

— _Por cierto, ¿ya tienen algún nombre para la pequeña? —preguntó un Joe ilusionado por la noticia, ya que él tenía una hija de dos años, y que uno de sus amigos tuviera otra niña lo tenía feliz._

— _No, aun no tenemos uno definido —confesé._

— _Pero tenemos algunas ideas —completo mi amada esposa._

— _Si nosotros llegamos a tener una niña le pondremos Izumi —Mimi observo a mi hermano con esos ojos brillantes llenos de esperanza._

— _Primero disfrutemos a nuestro hijo, linda._

 _Mi hermano siempre se caracterizó por ser un mujeriego, ligaba en el bar cada noche que nos reuníamos y nunca pensó en sentar cabeza hasta hace dos años._

 _Mimi siempre estuvo enamorada de mi hermano, e incluso hubo un tiempo donde fueron novios. Sin embargo, su noviazgo fue corto por la manera de ser de mi hermano que no podía dejar la soltería. Y el tiempo paso, hasta que un día por cuestiones que no contare esta noche se dio cuenta que la castaña era su único amor; y no estuvo dispuesto a perderla._

 _Regresando al tema que nos concierne. Me levante para ir a la barra y traer una bebidas para empezar la siguiente ronda, lo que nunca sospeche fue que Taichi se ofreciera a venir ayudarme._

 _Caminamos en silencio hasta la barra donde Masaru, el bartender, nos atendió. Pedimos las bebidas y esperamos de nuevo en silencio. Podía escuchar en ese momento mi respiración, era pesada a diferencia de Taichi que era más ligera para mi sorpresa._

— _Mañana, aquí, una hora antes de que todos lleguen._

 _Dijo esto cuando Masaru nos trajo las bebidas. Se llevó consigo cuatro cervezas dejándome con las dos piñas coladas, y una intriga en mi interior que no se satisfaceria hasta el día siguiente._

* * *

 _Para mi amigo secreto:_

 _¡Manosfrias! Ha sido un reto poder escribirte tu regalito, porque suelo ser de otro tipo de genero al escribir y pocas veces toco temas como las propuestas que planteaste. No obstante disfrute mucho este reto, y di todo de mi para traerte algo que te gustase... espero que te guste el trabajo final. Este es el primer capitulo de dos, mi idea principal era hacer un solo capitulo, pero creo que por la manera en que se desarrolla y que es narrado por Takeru le da un mejor toque dividir la historia._

 _Este primer capitulo se basa en lo primer de tu propuesta, la segunda parte tratara de esa charla entre el castaño y el rubio. Y, bueno, en verdad espero que disfrutes de tu regalo y nos leemos en la continuación._

 _Au Revoir._


	2. La charla

Y así es como llegamos aquí, uno sentado enfrente del otro con miradas de desconcierto y molestia. Mi esposa y yo dimos la noticia de que tendríamos a nuestro segundo hijo solo unos meses después del primero. Este hecho no lo pasaron por alto nuestros amigos, y las burlas bombardearon los oídos de Taichí.

Quiero mantener la mirada firme sobre mi cuñado, pero me es imposible y termino por desviarla. Sin embargo, su presencia no se desvanece al intentar ignorarla y temo por el sermón que me espera.

Observo a mí alrededor solo para darme cuenta de la soledad que hay en el bar; siendo tan temprano no había muchos comensales.

—Sabes porque estamos aquí.

—Si.

La voz de Taichi es firme y concisa, no obstante, puedo percibir que hay algo más que se oculta en su fachada. Mis ojos parecen perder el miedo a los de mi cuñado, y lo observo con detenimiento tratando de encontrar que fue eso que me hizo sentir que mi amigo tenía algo diferente.

—Te ha molestado que Hikari y yo tengamos otro hijo tan pronto —mi voz se va regulando—. Las bromas por parte de los demás no ayudaron.

—No…

El castaño sujeta con sus dos manos la botella de la cerveza y por primera vez es él quien baja la mirada para no encontrarse con la mía.

En definitiva puedo percibir que mi cuñado tiene algo, lo conozco desde hace años y antes de ser parientes era uno de mis mejores amigos. Recuerdo bien que siempre lo he visto como un segundo hermano mayor, y junto con Yamato puedo asegurar conocerlo a la perfección.

—Estoy feliz por ustedes —retoma la palabra con esa voz firme—. Aunque se han apresurado con el segundo.

Su mirada ha vuelto hacer una de muerte, pero en esta ocasión no le temo en lo absoluto. Veo con claridad que en verdad es feliz por nosotros y la pronta llegada de un nuevo sobrino. Pero también veo que en cuestiones de su hermana si es incómodo para él saber el cómo es que llegara a tener un nuevo sobrino.

Dejamos de lado las bromas, y el rostro de Taichi retoma esas facciones crudas de quien tiene algo clavado en su corazón.

—¿Me puedes decir porque estamos aquí?

—Necesito saber.

—¿Qué, amigo? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo en todo.

Taichi asiente y le da un trago largo a su bebida, como queriendo alargar ese momento para no decir que es lo que en su corazón se ha sembrado.

Le doy tiempo, reconozco que no debo apresurarlo, el me dirá en su momento porque se ve tan inseguro. Doy un trago a mi bebida para que vea que estoy presente, pero no lo presionare.

Podemos estar aquí sentados toda la noche sin decirnos nada, dejar que los demás lleguen y la velada se mimetice con risas y relatos de un nuevo día. Puedo esperar, él es mi segundo hermano mayor. Estuvo conmigo en todo momento, es mi turno de estar para él.

Observo como da un último trago a su bebida, y la botella de cerveza queda vacía como las excusas para no seguir hablando.

—Masaru, otras dos.

Taichi levanta la botella vacía en su mano y apunta a la mía que aún tiene la mitad de aquel líquido que nos hace hablar.

—Estás ansioso —sentencio, para dar final a una jornada de silencio.

—Si.

—¿Me permites saber la razón?

El castaño duda por un momento donde debate en su interior si permitir o no mi solicitud.

—Soy familia, no lo olvides.

—Y me alegro que lo seas —dice con sinceridad.

Masaru llega a nuestra mesa para dejar solo una botella de cerveza en la mesa, se percató que yo aún tengo mi botella a la mitad. Con una media sonrisa que nos dedica se retira a la barra, y noto que el bar se comienza a llenar de clientes.

—Te cite en este lugar por una sola razón —habla con una pizca de seguridad. La que seguro fue lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo hablar—. Estoy nervioso, ansioso… tengo mucho miedo, Takeru.

—¿Hay problemas en tu trabajo?

Niega con la cabeza.

—¿Te has peleado con Sora?

Vuelve a negar.

—¿Entonces, que es lo que te tiene tan asustado?

Da un trago largo a su bebida, casi se termina la cerveza en la botella. Eructa. Me ve a los ojos y puedo sentir lo que en su mirada existe… lo reconozco.

Ese temor, esos nervios por lo que se avecina; el futuro. Me estremezco por la notica que aún no se hace oficial, pero no puedo evitar que mis labios se transformen en una sonrisa. Y Taichi parece entender que deduje lo que con palabras no podía expresar.

—No lo puedo creer —salto de alegría—. Es una tremenda noticia, y que sea justo ahora que nosotros…

Me detengo al ver la amarga sonrisa en los labios de mi cuñado; de mi hermano mayor.

—No estas feliz —suelto incrédulo.

—¡¿Qué?!

Taichi se sobresalta por mis palabras, la mesa se tambalea y su bebida se derrama por la mesa de madera manchando su pantalón en el proceso. Anzu, la mesera del bar, se aproxima a nosotros enseguida para limpiar el desastre del castaño. Una vez terminado su labor nos mira con sus ojos juguetones y nos pide que seamos más cuidadosos.

Una vez que Anzu se retira vuelvo mi atención hacia Taichi, que sigue limpiando su pantalón mojado. Su rostro esta fuera de lo que hasta el momento había sido uno de preocupación, y veo que es uno de desconcierto.

Cuando termina de pasar el trapo que nos prestó Anzu levanta su rostro para quedar frente al mio. Busco en sus ojos algún indicio de remordimiento, de no querer el embarazo de su novia. No encuentro nada salvo una cosa; lo desea, y lo desea con un fervor que solo yo puedo rivalizar.

—Sé que me has podido malentender —su voz pierde tintes de duda, y se refuerza con la seguridad de un hombre que será padre—. Mi miedo no es por el hecho de que Sora se embarazo y tenga que hacerme cargo de ellos… no piense mal, estoy feliz.

—Te creo.

—Bien.

Dejo mis palabras al aire para dejarlo continuar.

—Estoy feliz de que seré padre, y que la madre de mi hijo sea el amor de mi vida —sus manos se entrelazan sobre la mesa húmeda—. La amo, y lo amo a él o ella aun sin saber cómo será.

Mantengo el silencio para dejar en claro que entiendo, pero que necesito saber más. Quiero que explique sus miedos, aun cuando con sus palabras ya lo he deducido.

—Tengo miedo del futuro, de no poder ser un buen padre —el castaño aprieta sus manos tan fuerte que podía ver su piel emblanquecer—. ¿Y si no puedo darle al pequeño lo que se merece? Mi trabajo no es estable en este momento, y Sora… ella no merece pasar penas.

Deja caer la cabeza entre sus brazos y golpea fuerte la frente con la superficie rugosa de la mesa. Habla y su voz se pierde entre el hueco por el cual se refugió, creando una voz mecánica como la de un villano famoso de las películas.

—¡Tengo que pedirle que se case conmigo!

Esbozo una ligera sonrisa y con mi mano derecha toco el codo de su brazo más próximo.

—Te entiendo.

Taichi alza su rostro lo suficiente para verme. En estos momentos siento que yo soy el hermano menor, y que está apunto de aconsejar a su hermano menor sobre temas de la vida.

—Me sentí igual con nuestro primer hijo —pierdo mi mirada ante el recuerdo de un pasado no muy lejano—. Tenía mucho miedo, es normal, mis inseguridades incluso hacen que en un punto quiera irme del país.

Suelto una risa, pero me detengo cuando entiendo a quien le estoy contando la verdad. Pero Taichi esta sonriendo, y me mira como un niño que esta frente a su programa favorito en el televisor.

—Esto nadie lo sabe, pero una madrugada salí de la casa y fue a la parada de autobús más cercana —retomo mi confesión—. Esperaba que el camión me llevara lejos de todas mis dudas, de las inseguridades, y del miedo al mañana. Y mientras esperaba, pensé… pensé en mi esposa y cuanto la amo, pensé en aquel pequeño que venía en camino y que no merecía un padre cobarde.

Para este punto Taichi ya estaba completamente fuera de su resguardo, ahora estaba bien sentado en su lugar. Escuchaba mis palabras que describían lo mismo que el sentía en ese momento, podía ver en sus pensamientos los míos de hace un año atrás.

Quiero sonreír, y lo hago. Estoy frente a un espejo que me devuelve un reflejo distinto físicamente, pero el mismo en espíritu.

Logró verme en Taichi, con sus inseguridades y temores. Puedo sentirme en él, y sé que el podrá sentirse el mismo en mí. Porque estamos aquí hablando al desnudo, y no todos los hombres tiene ese coraje para hacerlo.

—Pensé que tenía que dar todo de mí para que mi hijo, y mi esposa, tuvieran todo —mis palabras fluyen como nunca. Ni en mi mejor libro he conseguido una descripción tan llena de emociones—. Así que me levante justo en el momento que el autobús giraba por la esquina. Lo deje pasar. Pero no se fue solo, con él autobús se fueron mis temores, las inseguridades. Y por primera vez en meses pude sentir que el mañana era lo mejor que podía suceder, y así lo fue y lo sigue siendo.

Puedo sentir como mis ojos están llenos de lágrimas, y no temo por que una se escape. Taichi me sonríe, en él se percibe un aura especial; la de un hombre que está preparado para ser padre.

Nos miramos por unos momentos, en los que retomo mi fortaleza y me relajo. Las lágrimas no me amenazan más, y en mi amigo el miedo no está presente. Está liberado y eso se nota en su postura.

Me agradece por mis palabras, la sinceridad con la que le hable, y me asegura que le ha servido mucho nuestra plática. Pedimos otra ronda de cervezas y dejamos que la conversación torne a temas diversos y lejanos de la paternidad. Pero eso no quiere decir que ese tema se haya dejado en el olvido, está en nuestros pensamientos. Y me reconforta saber que he ayudado a uno de mis mejores amigos.

Al paso de quince minutos van llegando nuestros amigos, y el ambiente cambia radicalmente. Las ultimas en llegar son mi esposa y Sora.

Hikari se aproxima a mí y se siente en mis piernas, me da un beso que me sabe a gloria. Ese beso limpia mi alma, y renueva mi ser. Nos saludamos como siempre, con bromas de mi parte y risitas juguetonas de la suya.

Mis ojos se posan en Sora y Taichi que se saludan con un suave beso, la pelirroja tiene un brillo especial. Taichi la mira con ese amor eterno que le profesa, y cuando toma lugar a su lado la abraza como si no quisiera que ella se fuese de sus brazos jamás.

No puedo evitar sonreír, verlos felices me alegra en el corazón.

—¿Por qué esa sonrisita, amor?

Veo a mi amada esposa, que no se le pasa nada, y la beso en sus dulces labios. Taichi no me pidió que guardara el secreto, seguro se le paso, pero en nuestra plática estaba implícito que la noticia pronto la darían.

—Porque te amo, y estoy ansioso de conocer a nuestro segundo hijo.

Mi castaña sonríe y me abraza. Su calor me hace recordar esa noche en que todo fue aclarado, en el momento en que supe que debía mantener mi corazón firme.

 _*Mantén tu corazón firme*_

* * *

 _Manosfrias, en verdad espero que te haya agradado aunque sea un poco la historia. Sé que no es muy original, pero se hizo de corazón. Y a los demás que tambien la lean, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Nos leemos pronto_

 _Au Revoir._


End file.
